


Prep School Supernatural

by KarinaMay



Category: Prep School Blues (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay
Summary: When Jack Winters first moves to the small town of Silver Lake to live with his grandmother, it seems like any other small town. However, he soon finds out that everything might not be as quaint as it seems. There's a tension in the air that Jack cannot quite explain, but feels like something big and bad is about to happen. And then there's his curious new band of friends that all seem to be just a little weirder than all the other teenagers he's met before them. Rachel, who seems to be incapable of telling even the smallest lie. Fareed, who apparently has the ability to disappear into thin air. The enchanting Gabrielle, who can be mean as hell, but has everyone tied around her little finger. And of course there's Larsen: handsome, witty, with an explosive temper, a tendency for self destruction and a dangerous spark in his dark eyes that should send Jack running.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Winters had been the new kid often enough to know it wasn’t a great thing to be. Silver Lake High School, a small school of only 150 students, was situated in the middle of the small town of Silver Lake. As the name suggested, the town lay next to a big lake. It was almost entirely surrounded by forest-covered mountains, which seemed to isolate the town from the rest of the world. The real world. Jack had moved in with his grandmother only two weeks ago after moving through the country with his mother for years, and the small town where everybody knew everything about each other was already making him nervous.  
  
“Jack, you should be going now!” Grandma Elena called up stairs.  
  
Jack took a last look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He’d never had a school uniform before and wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet. At least it might make him blend into the masses a bit more easily.  
  
“Jack, you’re gonna be late!”  
  
“Yes, grandma!” Jack yelled back. He left the bathroom, grabbed his backpack and rushed down the stairs. “It’s a five minute walk, grandma, I’ll be there earlier than most, probably.”  
  
“Well, it’s your first day,” Elena said, tugging on Jack’s tie. “You should make a good impression. You’re going to be here for a while.”  
  
Jack nodded and kissed Elena’s cheek. “See you later, grandma.”  
  
It was only a short walk down Primrose Street to the high school. Summer was still holding on and it was already abnormally warm outside. Jack pulled his tie a little looser and looked around the street. It was a busy morning; parents taking kids to school, people going to work, talking to neighbours over the neat fences between their front yards. Jack took it all in, trying to get the feel of his new surroundings. Though the small town was in no way as busy as a big city, Jack felt a tremble in the air, a buzzing that seemed to indicate an energy that was new to him.  
  
Jack was so busy looking around and getting to know the town that he failed to look in front of him. Therefore it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when he collided with another person in the middle of the sidewalk. They both went tumbling to the ground, with Jack landing awkwardly underneath the other boy, who let out a surprised laugh and quickly rolled off him. The boy got up quickly and held out his hand to Jack.  
  
“Sorry about that,” he said. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jack replied. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I didn’t see you. Sorry.”  
  
“S’okay dude,” the boy said. “No harm done. I’m Larsen by the way. You must be the new kid.”  
  
“I must be,” Jack replied. “I’m Jack. Winters.”  
  
“Right,” Larsen said. “Well, I gotta run. Can’t keep the girlfriend waiting too long, you know?” He winked. With that, he took off, and left Jack standing alone, baffled. For a moment he just stood there, watching Larsen run off to meet his girl. Even from the back you could still see how handsome he was.  
  
Jack felt strangely unsettled by the encounter, and not just because he’d just fallen on the ground – and thinking about it, his shoulder actually did hurt quite a bit – but there had been something about Larsen. Something Jack couldn’t quite explain. So he took a deep breath and shook the uneasy feeling away.

 

Fareed didn’t quite remember when his parents had stopped caring about him. Whether it had been something he’d done, or that one day for no apparent reason they had just decided to stop paying attention to him. Sometimes Fareed thought it might be better this way. When he was still a kid, his parents had controlled every inch of his life, and punished him every time he stepped just a little bit outside the lines. But sometimes, it all became too much. Last night, in a fit of desperation, Fareed had stood in the living room, yelling for a good ten minutes at his parents, and they hadn’t even looked up at him. He’d snapped at them like this a couple of times before. They’d never reacted.

Thankfully, summer was over, and Fareed could take comfort in the fact that at least he wouldn’t be home as much. Also, he’d get to see Gabrielle every day.  
Although Gabrielle had been dating Fareed’s best friend Larsen for over a year now, and Fareed felt nauseous every time he saw them together, she was the only person who truly made him feel alive.  
  
When they had been little, she’d been the one Fareed had broken all his parents’ rules for. They’d snuck out in the middle of the night so many times, Fareed was sure she didn’t remember most of it. But he did.  
  
Fareed didn’t remember falling in love with Gabrielle, he only remembered loving her. He loved fiery hair and her fierce temper. He even loved her when she was stubborn or cruel. She’d been kind to him when no one else had been and he’d never forgotten.  
  
He should’ve never introduced her to Larsen.  
  
Fareed found Gabrielle smoking a cigarette in the ally behind school. She’d been gone all summer to her parents’ place in Italy, and Fareed couldn’t quite conceil a gasp when he saw her. He wasn’t sure whether she’d become more beautiful in the past two months or if he was imagining things because he hadn’t seen her in so long. It didn’t matter anyway.  
  
“Hey Gabby,” Fareed said softly, walking over to her.  
  
She looked up at him through her sunglasses but didn’t react right away. Fareed tried very hard not to look down to where she’d unbuttoned her shirt just a few buttons too far.  
  
After a short silence, Gabby laughed. “What’s with the wide eyes, Fareed? Never seen a girl before?”  
  
“I – I just,” Fareed stumbled over his words, before blurting it all out. “I wanted to talk about what you said before you left.”  
  
Gabrielle’s face was unchanged. “What was that, then?”  
  
Fareed could feel the tiny spark of hope he’d held on to all summer snuff out. He’d played the conversation over in his head so many times, savouring her words. Maybe Larsen was a mistake. Maybe I should’ve picked someone kind. Someone like you. She’d told him this at three in the morning on the phone. Larsen had behaved like an asshole some way or another and she’d called Fareed to vent about it. The next morning she’d left for her flight to Italy. They’d hardly even texted in the two months that had followed, but Fareed had held on.  
  
“About Larsen,” Fareed said, feeling less and less sure about everything. “On the phone? Don’t you remember?”  
  
Gabrielle shook her head. “No. I don’t remember that at all.”  
  
“Right,” Fareed said. “Can I… Can I have a cigarette?”  
  
She plucked a cigarette out of her freshly stolen pack, and handed it to Fareed, holding out a lighter.  
  
Fareed hardly ever smoked, but now he welcomed the sensation. They stood there in silence for a while, Gabrielle looking at her phone, Fareed looking at Gabrielle.  
After a while Gabrielle looked up again, putting her sunglasses on top of her head to look Fareed in the eyes.  
  
“Look, Fareed, I get it,” she said. “No one told you to like me like that. But I’m with Larsen. Your best friend.”  
  
Fareed cringed at the bluntness of the words. “Does Larsen know?”  
  
“Of course not,” Gabrielle replied. “Larsen is an idiot.”  
  
It was right then that Larsen himself actually showed up, looking even more a mess than usual.  
  
“Hey kids,” he said, grinning. “Did I hear my name?”  
  
Gabrielle smiled at him. “I was just saying you’re an idiot.”  
  
“Now that’s not a very nice thing to say,” Larsen said.  
  
“How about I make it up to you?”  
  
And just like that, they disappeared together through the emergency door, leaving Fareed alone in the ally. He sunk down against the wall, taking another long drag of the cigarette. Maybe today wasn’t a good day to go back to school after all.

 

“And this is the auditorium,” Rachel concluded as Jack followed his guide through a double door into a small theatre. “Our drama club performs three plays every year, we have two talent shows and of course a school band. If you’re into performing arts you came to the right school. Not that there’s any other schools around, but you know what I mean.”  
  
Jack had to smile at her. Her enthusiasm throughout the whole school tour had been adorable and in some instances actually infectious, and she was clearly very much into the performing arts herself, nearly bouncing in her shoes showing the auditorium.  
  
“So are you?” Rachel asked, expectantly.  
  
Jack looked around the theatre. “Am I what?”  
  
“Into the performing arts.”  
  
“Oh,” Jack said, taking a couple steps down the stairs. “Yeah, I guess. My mother’s an actress. I never really got the chance to try out for school theatre because we moved around so much, but maybe I will now I know I’m gonna be here for a while.”  
  
“You should totally audition for the fall play,” Rachel said, following him down the stairs. She was clearly pretty, with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, but Jack suspected that those charms may be lost to their fellow students here at Silver Lake High. She was a theatre kid, a mathlete, and she’d talked to the science teacher they’d run into on a first name basis. Not to mention the fact she’d volunteered to show the new kid around. No, Rachel Miller clearly wasn’t one of the more popular kids in the school. Maybe that’s why Jack had immediately felt that they could be friends.  
  
“Right, well there’s one more stop,” Rachel said. “Though technically no students really go there.”  
  
Jack followed Rachel back into the hall and through a door they’d skipped by earlier. He’d noticed it then too, the only door without a number situated right between two classrooms. Now he curiously followed Rachel through the door. They were suddenly outside, in a small ally surrounded by the high brick walls of the school, and after a few paces they stood in a small garden. It was quite a striking sight. The garden was wild, with an overgrown herb garden and rose bushes bigger than Jack had ever seen. Right in the middle stood a bronze statue of a tall woman. She wore a long coat over a smart dress and quite a big, flamboyant hat. She was looking right at Jack. Of course she was just a statue, but Jack could almost feel her eyes on him. He had to keep looking at her.  
  
“That’s Mistress Cassandra Sterling, founder of our school in 1879,” Rachel said, her voice sounding far away. “It’s said she still keeps her eyes on everything that happens inside the school.”  
  
As Rachel’s voice faded more and more into the background, Jack felt as if something else was trying to push its way into his head. He suddenly felt dizzy and for a moment could’ve sworn he saw the statue move. Then a voice sounded through his head.  
  
Welcome home, Jack. We’ve been expecting you.  
  
The statue of Cassandra Sterling smiled.  
  
Jack passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get a bit dreamy.

Just outside of town, near the lake there was an old junkyard. The first time Larsen had come there he was eleven, and his brother had taken him to go find parts for the car he was fixing. These days Larsen came here often, usually to be alone, but tonight Larsen had craved companionship.

 

Fareed was sitting on the hood of a car wreck, smoking a blunt. Larsen was poking in the fire, getting closer with each taunting remark from his audience. For a second Fareed thought he wouldn’t feel bad if Larsen got burned, but then felt bad. He took another long hit and closed his eyes, trying to forget about his meeting with Gabrielle earlier that day.

 

“What a show off.”

 

Fareed didn’t have to open his eyes to recognize Brandon O’Reilly’s heavily accented voice. The boy’s family had made the move from Ireland to the US nearly ten years ago, but Brandon seemed especially reluctant to let go of his ancestry. From his ginger hair and freckles to his love for Guinness, he was about as stereotypical as it got.

 

“Why does he get to have everything anyway?” Brandon continued. “Captain of the soccer team, his own car. Not to mention he’s got Gabby. Did you see her today? Insanely hot, right? Damn shame she’s with that prick, cause I bet ya I could really make her scream.”

 

Fareed had to suppress the urge to hit Brandon, but he didn’t seem to notice. Instead he offered Fareed his bottle of cheap whiskey, which Fareed took gladly. He was going to need help to get through this night.

 

Larsen walked over only moments later.

 

“What’s up, dudes?” he asked, not waiting for an answer. “You guys coming to Gabby’s tonight? It’s gonna be great.”

 

“I can’t,” Fareed said quickly. “My parents, they won’t let me go.”

 

“I doubt they’d let you go here, if they knew,” Larsen replied. “You’re already here now, you might as well. Can’t go to a party without my best friend, right?”

 

Fareed flinched and hoped no one noticed. “Okay,” he said. “Fine. Just for a bit.”

 

Fareed quickly walked away and Larsen shrugged. He was used to Fareed’s odd behaviours and didn’t mind them. He’d sooner punch someone for commenting on them. He’d learned not to ask Fareed how he was doing, or what was wrong too often. With what Fareed and Gabby had told him combined, Larsen figured that all he could do was his best to make Fareed have a good time when he wasn’t home, and talking about it didn’t make for a very good time at all.

 

“I’m surprised you’re so good with him still,” Brandon commented.

 

Larsen looked up at him. “What?”

 

“Fareed, I’m just saying,” Brandon said, “he and Gabby, they’ve always been weirdly close. And after what happened this summer and all.”

 

Brandon had no idea what happened this summer at all. He only knew that one faithful evening, Fareed had drunkenly shared the fact that maybe there was some hope for him and Gabby after all, that he thought after summer she might dump Larsen. Because she’d finally figured out how much better Fareed would be for her. That all being said, nothing had come of it so far. Brandon, however, had a strong disliking of Larsen. His arrogance, his selfishness and the fact he always got what he wanted set Brandon off every time he thought about it.

 

“What are you talking about?” Larsen asked, more aggressively this time.

 

“Fareed didn’t share all the details,” Brandon said. In his opinion, he still wasn’t lying about anything. “But you know what _might_ have happened, right?”

 

Larsen let out something that could only be described as a growl and stormed off. Brandon took another sip of his whiskey, feeling quite satisfied with himself.

 

 

Jack stood in the middle of a lake. The water was as still as a mirror and when Jack looked down he could see his reflection perfectly. He looked a bit taller than he remembered, perhaps a bit older. His eyes seemed clearer too, and there was a light around him, a silvery light that seemed to be glowing through his skin.

 

There was another reflection in the water, next to his own, that he hadn’t noticed before. It was the reflection of a tall woman. Jack looked up from the water to actually look at her and she smiled at him. She was a woman in her forties, with long brown wavy hair, a kind face, and a long white dress that looked like a theatre costume, but probably was more authentic.

 

“Hello Jack,” she said. Her voice was soft, almost melodious. “I’m so glad you came. I’ve been waiting for you for quite some time.”

“Who are you?” Jack asked.

 

“My name was Cassandra Sterling,” she answered. “I used to live where you do now, in Silver Lake.”

 

“You founded our school,” Jack said.

 

She nodded. “It was meant to be an institution to educate children in all this world has to offer, both natural and supernatural. Sadly one half got lost.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Jack asked.

 

“Silver Lake is a special place for many reasons,” Cassandra said. “It pulls all sorts of things towards it. Things that cannot quite be explained by the sciences. You’ve already run into some of those things. And you might consider yourself one of them. You are, after all, a seer like me.”

 

“A seer,” Jack repeated.

 

“When you look at me, what do you see?”

 

“A tall woman,” Jack answered. “Maybe forty years old, in a white dress.”

 

“And beyond that?”

 

Jack frowned, but looked at her again, trying to see what she meant. “There’s a light,” he started. “A silver light, like the one around my reflection. Only stronger? Brighter? And there’s a scar on your hand now that wasn’t there before. No, not just on your hand, your arm…”

 

Jack had to stop talking as Cassandra’s beautiful visage changed in front of him. The white dress was turning black, and scars were spreading all over her body.

 

“I am okay,” Cassandra reassured him, her voice still as calm as before. “These are the marks from when they burnt me. I don’t feel them now. Before you saw what I wanted you to see, now you see through my mask and glance the real me. That is your power. You can see people’s hearts and souls, see through their pretending. It is a power you will need before long. Don’t try to suppress it, Jack. Cherish it, even when it’s showing you things you might not want to see.”

 

 

Gabrielle was bored. There were fifty people in her house and none of them were interesting enough to keep her entertained. Her only female friend, Nikki, was lounging on the other side of the couch, keeping her company and complaining about everyone else, but Gabrielle couldn’t be bothered to actually listen. Where were Larsen and Fareed, damn it? Sure, Larsen had left her hanging before, but it wasn’t anything like Fareed to do the same. Was it because of what they talked about today? She knew when she’d said it she shouldn’t have done it. Now it was all out in the open and there was no pretending it hadn’t happened.

 

Right then, Fareed appeared in the door. He looked sad. Gabrielle quickly got up and walked over to him. She hesitated for a second, but then hugged him tight, and felt a rush of relief when he hugged her back. He smelt of weed and alcohol. It was a scent she’d grown accustomed to, and she didn’t mind it anymore, but she always worried how Fareed’s drinking and smoking might affect his medication. She never said anything though. She was afraid he’d get mad at her for the first time ever if she did.

 

“Gabby,” Fareed said softly, still holding on to her. “Can we talk, please? I wanna talk.”

 

Gabrielle took a step back and looked at him. He looked so young. Small. Broken. She worried now it might be her fault, too, at least partially.

 

She took his hands in her and took a deep breath. She’d never done this with Fareed before and she had no idea whether it would work, but she felt she had to try. So she hummed the little melody she remembered from her childhood and concentrated on calm emotions as she watched Fareed closely. To her relief she saw the sadness leave his face and even a small smile appear on his lips. Gabrielle sighed, relieved, and let go of his hands.

 

A loud banging on the door disrupted the short-lived peace.

 

Gabrielle walked toward the door, ready to yell at whomever it was that felt justified ruining her parents’ recently painted woodwork. She hadn’t expected to open the door and find Larsen standing there, breathing hard, bloodied hands still held high.

 

Gabrielle stood her ground in the doorway. She’d faced Larsen drunk and angry before. She knew he wouldn’t hurt _her_ , but she wasn’t allowed to let him near anyone else in this state, even if it was just to make sure not to get any blood on her parents’ carpets. Larsen started yelling.

 

“What happened this summer, with Fareed, huh?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Larsen,” Gabrielle answered calmly. She tried to reach out to him as she’d done many times before, as she’d just done with Fareed, too, but it didn’t seem to be working now.

 

“You think he’s better than me? Is that it?”

 

“Larsen calm down!”

 

“You’re not denying that, then,” Larsen said. “I wonder what else you think he’s better for, then.”

 

“Shut up, Larsen!” Gabrielle was losing her patience. “I don’t want you here, go and get lost!”

 

“No problem!” Larsen yelled back. “I’ll get lost! Just know that you just lost your boyfriend!”

 

He stumbled away, and got in his car. For a second the thought flashed through Gabrielle’s mind that he definitely shouldn’t be driving in this state, but found that she didn’t care. She carefully closed the door and turned around to find everyone at the party looking at her. In the back there was Fareed, still in the dazed state she’d put him in. She didn’t hesitate now as she ran to him to find comfort in his arms.

 

Jack had never woken up in a hospital before, so when he found himself opening his eyes to an unfamiliar white room that smelt like too much cleaning solution, he panicked. He shot up in bed and took a gulping breath. It took him a moment to steady his breathing and look around. He was alone in the room. He felt absolutely fine. Like he’d just woken up from a very peaceful sleep.

 

After a few minutes of Jack wondering why he was there, a nurse walked in, followed by a frantic looking Elena.

 

“Jack!” Elena yelled. “Good God, you had me worried, boy! Don’t ever do that to me again!”

 

“Sure thing, grandma,” Jack replied, allowing her to hug her. “But just what actually happened?”

 

“You fainted,” the nurse explained. “And you weren’t responding to any stimulae. You were pretty much in a coma. We’re going to have to do some tests, okay?”

 

“Yeah… sure…” Jack replied. He’d just noticed something strange. Elena seemed to be glowing. And so did the nurse.


End file.
